Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263197 discloses a technique of giving a product an aesthetic appearance and texture as if the product is made from woven textiles or leather by providing a surface of the product with a decoration layer which includes an uneven pattern and multiple linear grooves having a depth larger than a depth of the uneven pattern.